


Adventures in Love Starring Derek the Failwolf and Stiles the Magnificent

by onwardwall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gaming, Human Derek Hale, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, Online Romance, Some angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardwall/pseuds/onwardwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora convinced Derek to play an MMO while he's on leave.<br/>Stiles got bored on the internet one night.<br/>And then they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's an obsession if it interferes with your hygiene, Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This, my lovely readers, is my first Sterek fic, and the result of a deep love of long distance AUs. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Derek Hale sat in front of his computer, staring idly at the screen as Eden’s Garden loaded while chewing on the inside of his cheek – a habit he’d picked up after reading it so often in novels.  Protagonists always chewed their cheeks when they were bored, or anxious, and his subconscious seemed to figure he should too. The image of serene animated plains displayed on the Eden’s Garden loading screen froze a moment, and suddenly Derek’s screen went black as an animated short began.

The five and half minute preview showcased and elfin woman shrieking in pain as a nameless and faceless figure brutally murdered her. Derek learned, from this preview, that the woman was the queen of Eden. A matriarchal empire built on peace and unity of all races – and the figure was a member of Treeson, a society founded on the belief that all races have their place on the tree of life – some as the roots, some as the bark, and some as the dirt in which all things must grow.

The screen changes to an avatar creation station, with a computer’s generated specimen all blonde hair and trollish, standing to the left of the customization table. Letting out a bored sigh, he began to click through the races - seriously, _races_? More like species – there’s no way you could call an elf and a human different _races,_ elves are creatures founded purely on a magical basis, completely different biological make up  – he groaned and cracked his neck. What did it matter anyway?

He continued to click through the different options, dismissing each for whatever reason seemed valid at the time.  Dwarves – too short and he didn’t want to mine. Centaur – too flamboyant and pretentious also, he didn’t want to carry that stupid bullhorn around.  Vampire – no. Troll – too much hair. Satyr – why would he want _goat_ legs? Werewolf – well it wasn’t bad. You looked like a human, could personalize both looks… in fact it was even kind of badass.

Personalizing the avatar as fast as possible, he bestowed upon it the same five’o’clock shadow real Derek possessed, along with a similar hairstyle, body type, and permanent scowl. The wolf form was fairly classic, black wolf, blue eyes, not much to brag about considering he was able to customize it as far as different hair designs and giving it completely useless _wings_.

Choosing his class proved much simpler a task than avatar personalization, and he clicked the blue ‘accept’ button without a second thought.

And thus, it was written, and thus it was true:

DerekHa13, the level one Werewolf Warrior was born into the world of Eden.

And so the man’s second, and arguably more important, life began.

 

-

Stiles stumbled upon the game in a much different manner than Derek – whose little sister, Cora, bribed into it. Instead, Stiles clicked an advert on a youtube page at three in the morning when he had been trying – and failing – to study for his upcoming midterms, and found himself staring at what would be his newest hobby.

In the beginning, Stiles played it satirically. He would breeze through quests while mocking the plotline, upgrade his armour while levelling like it was nothing, and it wasn’t until he reached level forty in just two weeks that he began to understand what natural talent he possessed for the game.

This understanding came in the form of an e-mail from one of the game’s co-creators who’d been tracking players levelling rates, and was stunned by Stiles’ insanely quick progress. The first e-mail questioned his methods, saying they didn’t condone cheating or using other programs to better your turnout in the game, though after exchanging some sass-filled e-mails back and forth, it was clear Stiles just had an innate knack for MMOs.

SStilinski404 was a Mage class Core Elf, specializing in protection spells and fire, though after his amount of leveling and quest completion, his looted equipment allowed for his healing magic and telekinesis to improve greatly. His guild shot up to the third ranked in the world in just a week.

The game went from being a side hobby Stiles used to further procrastination, to something he grew immensely passionate about. Be this due to the praise he earned from it, or the sponsorship money he was awarded each time he was mentioned in some one’s reason to join the game he left undecided.

And so, SStilinski404 gamed on, his newfound cripple-status making his hours online all the more justifiable.

-

  
“Stiles!”

Stiles’ bedroom door burst open and Scott flew in, at first frantic as he panted just inside the door way, eyes narrowing on Stiles sitting in front of his desk, laptop open, the cursed MMO live on his screen. His mouth turned down in disappointment at the sight of it and he exhaled in an angry huff. “ _Dude_ , are you still playing that stupid Eden game? We have a lacrosse game in like – ten minutes, come on coach is going to _kill_ me if I’m late.”

Stiles let out a long frustrated sigh, typing a quick ‘afk’ into the chat window at the side of the screen as he cast a protection spell over himself to keep the hobgoblins at bay while real Stiles spoke to Scott, figuring he had about five minutes until it wore off.  Spinning around in his chair he pointed with all the drama of a film student to the fluorescent cast on his leg.

 “Scott, do you see this? This is a broken leg, Scott. You might remember giving it to me when you brought me to that cliff last week and I slid off.  I don’t know if you realize this but I can’t play lacrosse with a broken leg – so I’m not really _on_ the team right now.”

Scott rolled his neck as he let out a long agitated groan, completely and utterly annoyed with his best friend using that against him. It wasn’t Scott’s fault Stiles’ balance sucked. “You still have to attend the games, Stiles. And besides what am I going to do if Jackson’s there and he –“

“Scott, man, first of all, Jackson’s going to be on the field _with_ you, second, Allison’s dating _you_ , and third, Jackson’s dating Lydia, _who’s going to be there._ _With Allison_. Nothing’s going to happen, dude. You should just go.”

Scott’s jaw tensed and let out breath out through his nose, fidgeting in the doorway as he glowered at Stiles’ screen, “I’d, really, _really_ appreciate you being there man –“

“Scott, you break my leg, I stay home for one game – okay? I’ll go to the next one but I’m in the middle of a raid and my spell’s gonna wear off in like, thirty seconds.” Stiles eyed his screen nervously and bit his lip, waiting for Scott’s answer.

Scott rolled his eyes, having no more time to debate with his lame friend. “Fine, but just this one game okay? And you should really stop playing that game man – you’ve had it for like a month and you’re already level fifty-“

“Seventy-two – I’m level seventy-two. I was fifty a week ago.”

Scott shook his head before turning around to go. “Whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stiles spun his chair back around with a dismissive wave to Scott and focused on his monitor, casting some spells and curses on the remaining hobgoblins before finishing them off with his staff – which was used more like a club, but hey. He wasn’t there to criticize.

He glanced at the chatlog and smiled at the usual praise his guild was giving him.

_Tatumstators[6:04 PM]: wow man how r u so gud?! that wz sick._

_sockmonkeygangster[6:04 PM]: nice combos, oh captain my captain._

_atomic-buttuck[6:04 PM]: did you help design this game – I didn’t even realize half those combo spells existed you dirty whore._

_keepongaming[6:05 PM]: wow. much cool. very won. wow. so cool. /bows/_

_SStilinski404[6:05 PM]: Thanks, but I mean, it’s only hobgoblins. You guys could have beaten them w/o me._

_atomic-buttuck[6:05 PM]: now youre feigning modesty. what a polite man you are you fucking skank._

Stiles rolled his eyes and quickly looked at his inventory, checking to see if he had any mail in response to their recent request for a new guild member seeing as Katrina had just left them to focus on her relationship or something – and they needed a new Warrior. You could only do so much with a mage, an archer, a sentinel, a rogue and a jester – they needed more force. He sighed at the string of replies they had, and again flipped back to the chat.

_SStilinski404[6:07 PM]: There’s so many n00bs wanting to play with us…_

_sockmonkeygangster[6:08 PM]: Anyone who’s experienced at all? Bc we need a full party to advance from this forest._

_SStilinski404[6:08 PM]: there’s a level 12 werewolf guy – but his stats are really low, but he’s the highest level we’ve got applying so far. Should I take him on as a temp or should we wait?_

_keepongaming[6:08 PM]: ask him how he feels about hot pockets. If he doesn’t agree I don’t want him._

_atomic-buttuck[6:09 PM]: I hate hotpockets. But yeah – let’s just take him we’ve been stuck here for a week already and I’m bored of this place._

_Tatumstators[6:09 PM]: yeh I dn’t care relly, I just want 2 advance. we can always kik him out if hes major bad_

_keepongaming[6:09 PM]: i hate you and your fucking life buttuck. hotpockets forever. you suck._

_SStilinski404[6:10 PM]: I’ll reply to him then. Butt don’t diss the hotpockets. You know what they mean to Chelsea._

Stiles reopened his mailbox and read over the application from DerekHa13 once more.

_Hey,_

_I need a guild and I’ve heard guys are one of the best. I’ve been playing for just under a month, so admittedly I’m not very good yet, but I’m a warrior class so I’ll boost your all of equipment by at least 25%, and your sentinel’s by 35%. I’m fairly constant, on once a day for at least two hours, and I’m flexible with my time. In any case, because I’m a beginner your guild will go up in morale ranking and you’re more likely to get rare loot for our first month._

_Thanks for your time,_

_Derek_

He bit his lip, let out a long sigh and began typing out his reply.

_Yo man, so you’re in. I already knew about all the loot dropping and boosts and stuff, but I mean. Good to know you know it too. Anyways, we’ll try you out for a month and after that we’ll see if we want to keep you. Sound good? Good. Thanks for applyin wolfy. :p  
SS_

-

Upon opening the door to her brother’s room, Cora had to withhold a shriek at what she saw. The room was pitch black excluding the glaring light of Derek’s computer screen, which seemed to have been turned all the way up to ‘blinding sun’ on the brightness scale, and Derek sat, shirtless and disheveled, hunched over his keyboard, wildly spamming the keys.

“Derek?” she asked, mortified at what her recommendation to the game had turned her brother into. “Have you been in here all day?”

He practically jumped out of his swivel chair at the sound of his sister’s voice and spun around to see her, his eyes bloodshot and his heart beating in panic. “I uh,” he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand then back to her. “I thought you weren’t going to be home until six – um,” he cleared his throat.

She chuckled and sat on his bed, shaking her head. “Practice was cancelled today, dinner’s already in the oven. When are you going back to work? ‘Cause from the looks of it you _really_ need to shave.”

Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to his screen with the grunt, rubbing his cheek self-consciously. “Two weeks, apparently yelling at a secretary for sexual harassment made _me_ the predator – I don’t know.”

“Well, if you had the beard at work I’m sure you’d look like the predator – are you seriously not using an ether for that, Derek?” she leaned towards him and squinted at the screen, wrinkling her nose at his choice of moves. “Wait – are you in a _guild_? You’ve actually joined a guild.”

“I had to – it helps me level faster.”

“Well, no shit, but seriously? I didn’t think you’d get this into it – god _really?_ You know wyvern’s aren’t susceptible to slash attacks – dammit you’re giving it health Derek!” She groaned and got up, hip checking Derek’s chair out of the way and quickly taking over his battle – successfully killing the wyvern as she did so.

His chair rolled away from the keyboard and he swatted at his sister’s leg. “What the hell Cora, I was in the middle of that.”

“Yeah, you were in the middle of _losing_. I’ll get you when dinner’s ready.” She stood and took a brief glance at the guild name. “You’re kidding me,” she looked at Derek with wide eyes, pointing at the screen, “You’re on a team with 404.”

“Who?”

“404, ohmygod, how don’t you know this? Stilinski! He’s like… an Eden prodigy. Literally one of the best players in the game and he’s in your guild – oh god, Derek, and you’ve literally been _so_ embarrassingly bad!”

“What are you talking about?” Derek resumed position in front of his screen and narrowed his brows in confusion as he eyed _SStilinski404_ ’s username, he was offline and despite being a high level he didn’t seem too amazing.

“Click his avatar,” Cora instructed, and Derek slowly did as he was told. A small bio popped up, full of stats and rank numbers and holy shit he was the second best ranked player this month.

“Oh, _shit,_ ” Derek said through gritted teeth skimming through his stats and comments before looking at Cora. “Okay, it’s not like the rest of his guild’s amazing – I mean they accepted _me_.”

Cora groaned and leaned against his desk. “Yeah, first off, guild’s that have lost a member have to add a member who’s lower than level 13, also _because_ of how good they are they likely had an overwhelming amount of applications – you were probably chosen by fluke.” She rolled her eyes and stood, patting Derek on the back, as she made to leave. “I’m happy you found something to suck at.”

He grunted in response and she giggled and left the room.

-

_NEW PRIVATE CHATLOG:_

_DerekHa13 has invited SStilinski404 to chat! [5:45 PM]_

_DerekHa13 is typing… [5:45 PM]_

_DerekHa13 is still typing… [5:46 PM]_

_SStilinski404 has set his status to AWAY. [5:46 PM]_

_DerekHa13[5:47 PM]: Hey, Stilinski404?_

_SStilinski404 has joined chat! [5:48 PM]_

_SStilinski404[5:49 PM]: Just call me Stiles, man. :P What do ya need?_

_DerekHa13[5:52 PM]: I’m really bad at Eden’s Garden._

_SStilinski404[5:52 PM]: …_

_SStilinski404 [5:53 PM]: Yeah dude, youre actually one of the worst players Ive ever seen._

_SStilinski404 [5:53 PM]: But hey! At least you know it! Congrats!_

_DerekHa13 [5:54 PM]: Thanks._

_DerekHa13 [5:55 PM]: The extreme sarcasm there helped._

_SStilinski404 [5:55 PM]: Whoa. Snark. I like it._

_DerekHa13  [5:55 PM]: Snark isn’t a word – snarky is. But snark isn’t anything._

_SStilinski404 [5:56 PM]: Okay mr. gramophile. What crawled up your ass?_

_DerekHa13[5:57 PM]: Never mind_

_SStilinski404[5:57 PM]: you want my help don’t you?_

_DerekHa13[5:57 PM]: I didn’t say that._

_SStilinski404[5:58 PM]: Your attitude implied it, sourwolf. ;p_

_SStilinski404[5:58 PM]: And yes, I accept the task of mentoring you._

_SStilinski404[5:58 PM]: Considering the fact that you royally sucking for the past week has made my guild drop 14 places._

_DerekHa13 [5:58 PM]: Don’t call me sourwolf._

_SStilinski404: Whatever, sourwolf. Meet me on the sacred plains on the beacon server in 20._

_SStilinski404 has left the chat!_


	2. It's not self-destructive, it's charity work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to rationalize keeping Derek around.  
> Derek starts to try harder.

Stiles sat on the bench next to the other B-list athletes that wore their pristine lacrosse jersey and shorts like they were more of a fashion statement than a testament of being a part of a team.  Overlooking the field with disinterest before firing up his laptop, he ignored the grimes of his fellow second stringers as they complained about how good they’d surely be should they get a chance on the field. Sure, Stiles had to attend the games, but he didn’t have to pay attention like these guys did – it wasn’t like they needed him here broken leg or not and he understood that.

Coach Finstock made a remark about Stiles’ laptop and playfully hit the back of the boy’s head, making no further effort to take the laptop away. Stiles paid no mind to it, dragging his cursor over to the _Eden’s Garden_ icon and double clicking. He was late for his ‘lesson’ with the werewolf, but hey, wasn’t his fault the lacrosse game was going later than he’d expected it to. It took him another five minutes to log in and he groaned when Jackson came over to peer at his screen.

“What are you doing? We’re supposed to be at a game, Stilinski – not playing this shit.” He glanced over his shoulder at Scott and Stiles hardly looked up from the loading Plains.

“I can’t play anyway, Jackson, I don’t know if you noticed but I kind of have a massive cast on my leg.” He lifted the leg in question as much as he could and made direct and terrifying eye contact with Jackson to emphasize his point. “Just go back to the field and show off to Lydia or whatever okay? Have fun.”

Jackson snorted, breathed a deep and highly offensive ‘whatever’ and ran back to the field.

-

Derek stood idle in the Sacred Plains, tall stalks of grass brushing softly against his avatar’s bare calves,   its gaze resting forward, staring solemnly at the perpetual dawn ahead. He appeared to huff and stretch, looking over his shoulder for a potential enemy before resting his hands on his hips and letting out a grunt. These actions repeated for a while as he awaited his tutor to appear and his face often seemed to slack into a bored yawn.

Derek ran the digital being in a few circles, aimlessly shifting in and out of his wolf form, slashing stalks of grass with either his claws or broadsword and generally making an impatient fool out of himself. After another four minutes of fooling around in the plains, he found his avatar was unable to move, and a blue bar counting down from 60 hovered conspicuously above his head. He panned the camera around, spotting SStilinki’s – _Stiles_ ’ Core Elf sauntering towards with a raised palm.

Derek groaned, feeling embarrassed by his antics and glanced at the chatlog.

_SStilinski404[5:36 PM]: Wow. You’re really spunky, aren’t you?_

_DerekHa13[5:37 PM]: I was just bored of waiting for you. It has nothing to do with spunk._

_SStilinski404[5:37 PM]: Sure it doesn’t. And sorry, I’m at a lacrosse game right now, it’s taking longer than I ~~wanted~~ expected it to._

_DerekHa13[5:38 PM]: Right. So are you going to help me?_   


_SStilinski404[5:38 PM]: Duh. That’s why I’ve binded you. One sec, lemme recast the spell._

_DerekHa13[5:38 PM]: No! I need to be able to move my avatar if I want to get better, idiot._

_SStilinski404[5:58 PM]: Woooooow. Okay there friendly kid, remember who’s who here yea?_

_SStilinski404[5:39 PM]: Too late anyway._

_SStilinski404[5:39 PM]: You just need to have a better understanding of how Eden works. you really seem to rely on just slash attacks and key spamming which is only okay if you know what keys you’re pressing and what not to use slash attacks on._

_DerekHa13[5:41 PM]:  I know how Eden works – I kill the things that attack me. ‘x’ is slash, ‘s’ is pierce, ‘d’ is block and ‘c’ is strike. The other ones are for fist fighting and dodging._

_SStilinski404[5:41 PM]: ..._

_SStilinski404[5:41 PM]: Seriously, dude._

_SStilinski404[5:41 PM]: How did you even level at all in the beginning? It literally all about how to utilize the keys._

_SStilinski404[5:42 PM]: It’s^_

_SStilinski404[5:42 PM]: Man, I’m so ashamed of you I can’t even type, dude. That’s a feat._

-

Derek didn’t really like to admit it, but he was actually upset when his daily appointments with Stiles never truly seemed fruitful. Sure, Stiles would heckle him here and there as the prodigy typed out different combos for Derek to try, but it was almost shameful. Being a 25 year old man and unable to get past level thirteen in a game specifically designed to cater to _teenagers_. This being said, Stiles should really be the one ashamed, how old was he anyway? 38? 45? He must be to have so much time on his hands to waste away expertly playing a children’s game – he was likely some sort of software developer. Game designer. Parent’s basement dweller. Something like that. At least Derek had the excuse of leave and having never played an MMO. 

He jumped when a loud ‘ding’ rang through his speakers, the flinch nearly causing him to drop his coffee which sloshed in the ceramic cup and burned his finger tips. He deposited the mug onto his oak desk, waving his fingers in the air as to rid himself of the driblets of coffee scalding his skin, and searched his screen for the chat box.

_SStilinski404 has joined the guild chat! [3:07 AM]_

_Tatumstators[3:07 AM]: hey man! mssd u 2day. whrve u bin?_

_atomic-buttuck[3:07 AM]: fuckng finally man. we’ve been babysitting failwolf for hours._

_DerekHa13[3:08 AM]: I’m part of the chat, and I have a name._

_keepongaming[3:08 AM]: yes you do. Failwolf._

_sockmonkeygangster[3:08 AM]: its pretty catchy. Hey Stiles._

_SStilinski404[3:08 AM]: It’s fluffybutt actually, and hey! Sorry I had to get my cast checked and do my friends homework. :p_

_DerekHa13[3:09 AM]: Cast?_

_SStilinski404[3:09 AM]: I broke my leg._

_SStilinski404[3:09 AM]: Anyway – you four are coming on the live raid tonight right? We need our ranking back up._

_sockmonkeygangster[3:09 AM]: brb._

_keepongaming[3:10 AM]: yeah. I should be good, my imaginary boyfriends bringing me dinner at eight._

_Tatumstators[3:10 AM]: ye_

_atomic-buttuck[3:10 AM]: I’ll be here, yeh. And aw, cute Chelsea, is it gross ass hotpockets again?_

_DerekHa13[3:10 AM]: There are five of us?_

 

_atomic-buttuck[3:10 AM]: yeh, but you’re not raiding with us._

_DerekHa13[3:11 AM]: Why not?_

_atomic-buttuck[3:11 AM]: because you suck balls, dumbass._

_Sockmonkeygangster[3:11 AM]: I can’t make it tonight – got a date with my boyfriend/girlfriend. Sorry!_

_sockmonkeygangster has left guild chat! [3:11 AM]_

_keepongaming[3:12 AM]: Fuck._

_atomic-buttuck[3:12 AM]: great. now we cant raid._

_SStilinski404[3:13 AM]: we have to. We’ll just bring fluffybutt with us_

_Tatumstators[3:13 AM]_ _: i dnt mind if he cums?_

_DerekHa13[3:13 AM]: Thank you._

_Keepongaming[3:13 AM]: oh. right. because that’s a good idea._

_SStilinski404[3:14 AM]: Hes getting better guys, he can even do combos now._

_atomic-buttuck[3:14 AM]: o call favouritism. hes not even level 15 dumbass. he’ll kill us._

_Tatumstators[3:14 AM]_ _: hes bttr thn nthn tho_

_DerekHa13[3:14 AM]: I can at least help us go up a rank or two. I’m not that bad, buttuck._

_DerekHa13[3:15 AM]: And he doesn’t favor me by any means, he’s going to kick me out when our month’s up._

_SStilinski404[3:15 AM]: agreed, tho I’m not sure about kicking you out yet. You’re kinda like our charity case._

_atomic-buttuck[3:15 AM]: there’s a difference between charity and self-destruction._

_DerekHa13[3:15 AM]: Thank you?_

_Keepongaming[3:15 AM]: its whatever._

_atomic-buttuck[3:16 AM]: fine. I’m logging off the guild server to grind. See you at the raid._

_atomic-buttuck has left guild chat! [3:16 AM]_

_DerekHa13[3:16 AM]: I think I’m going to do that too. See you guys at the raid, PM me the info._

_DerekHa13 has left guild chat! [3:16 AM]_

_\--_

“Scott, you don’t understand, he’s literally _so_ bad at _everything,_ ” Stiles laughed between tater tots as he set his laptop up in the cafeteria, looking around them like a meercat for a plug. 

“I understand, I just don’t really _care –_ could you put that away for _one_ conversation, man? “ Scott gestured in vain to the computer, eyes drifting from Stiles to Allison across the cafe laughing hysterically at something Lydia had said. “You’re making it feel like this stupid, and yeah, Stiles, I said _stupid_ game is more important than everything.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and followed Scott’s gaze. “Right, sorry, how could I forget that Allison is the only real thing that matters. _So_ sorry.”

Groaning Scott relaxed into his seat and turned his attention back to Stiles. “Dude, come on, that’s not what I was saying –“

“No right, of course not, it’s not like we ever talk about people I like anymore, right? I mean, we totally haven’t been giving your love life _any_ priority.”

“Come on Stiles, I just said I was tired of talking about some stupid video game and the people in your guild – I mean, they’re not even _here._ ”

Stiles shoved another tater tot into his mouth and logged into his computer, Scott didn’t even know what he was talking about. Running a hand over his cropped hair he let out a heavy sigh and brought his gaze back up to meet his best friend’s. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry, just stop with the puppy dog eyes I’m not even mad at you.”

In turn Scott smiled and brought his attention best he could off his girlfriend, he hated to admit how Stiles had a point. All he really wanted to talk about was Allison, and generally, Stiles humored him – might as well return the favor.

“So, Derek was this guy’s name right? Bad at everything?”

Stiles grinned and shook his head, “ _So_ bad - and he's coming on a raid with us tonight. I mean, like, yeah he'll bring our ranking back up a few places tonight if he doesn't start key-smashing, but the odds of that are  _so_ low. So low..." 

"Why are you even keeping him around? Can't you kick him out?" 

Stiles shrugged in response and ate another tot. "I totally could, but he's like our pet now I guess? Like, everyone totally loves him 'cause he's all ' _Must be serious even though I play like I'm twelve'._ "

Scott nodded and fought the urge to look up again at his girlfriend as her laughter rang through the cafeteria. "Sounds fun."

"If you want to go sit with her you can, I was just gonna debrief Derek on the raid tonight anyway," Stiles sighed with a polite smile, gesturing to his computer with his free hand as he filled the other with the remaining tater tots. 

Scott grinned and, perhaps a little to eagerly jumped at the offer. "Really, man? That'd honestly be so great if you were okay with that. Like, I don't want to make you feel isolated or anything but -"

"It's fine, just don't be silly and wrap your willy," Stiles dismissed, shoving the deep fried bits of potato into his mouth and focusing all his attention onto his screen - hardly hearing Scott's enthusiastic thanks. 

\--

_NEW PRIVATE CHATLOG:_

 

_SStilinski404 has invited DerekHa13 to chat! [11:23 AM]_

_SStilinski404 is typing... [11:23 AM]_

_SStilinski404[11:24 AM]: Hey man, here's the info for the raid you asked for. It's taking place on the Treeson Server at 9 tonight, our guild starts in the Velley of Dragons and we're raiding the traitors._

_SStilinski404[11:24 AM]: Valley^_

 

_DerekHa13 has joined the chat! [11:25 AM]_

_DerekHa13[11:26 AM]: Great, thanks._

 

_SStilinski404[11:26 AM]: No problemo fluffybutt and if youre free we can grind together now, i have about an hour until my next class._

 

_DerekHa13[11:27 AM]: Sure. Didn't know you were in school._

 

_SStilinski404[11:27 AM]: Cool, sacred plains sound good again? And yeah, I'm on lunch right now. I'm usually on all through the day though, cause, I mean, it's pretty easy to play an MMO in class._

 

_DerekHa13[11:27 AM]: You're not hanging out with anyone?_

 

_SStilinski404[11:27 AM]: Nah, my friends are all mostly in couple segments so I'm good with this._

 

_DerekHa13[11:28 AM]: Nice, I guess._

_DerekHa13[11:28 AM]:  See you on the plains._

 

_DerekHa13 has left the chat! [11:28 AM]_

 

 

 

_SStilinski404 has gone OFFLINE! [12:16 PM]_

 

 

 

_DerekHa13 has joined the chat! [12:28 PM]_

_DerekHa13 is typing... [12:28 PM]_

 

 

_DerekHa13 has stopped typing. [12:30 PM]_

 

_DerekHa13 is typing... [12:32 PM]_

_DerekHa13[12:32 PM]  Thanks for helping me grind._

_DerekHa13 has gone OFFLINE! [12:32 PM]_

 


End file.
